nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
It Followed Me Home...
It Followed Me Home... is the second standard map in Modern Zombies by JerryWiffle '. Overview 'Setting It Followed Me Home... takes place in the Gulag, 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia. It is currently snowy and cold, like in the canon map Call of the Dead. It will contain elements from the mission from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as well as some new features. 'Map Layout' First and foremost, the players will start outside the Gulag. This is a rather large area, containing five barriers (one more than usual). There are two exits the players can go through; the first leads straight into the Gulag, and the second leads to a side passage, which will go around the island where the players will go to the back entrance. 'The Front Entrance' The players will be lead into the gulag, where there are three courtyards. Each courtyard contains a perk machine, three barriers, and one weapon off the wall. In order to get inside the prison, the players must get through all three courtyards. After getting inside, the players will have the chance to go upstairs or downstairs. 'Downstairs' Downstairs will eventually lead to the lower cells, where the Mystery Box could spawn. 'Upstairs' Upstairs will lead to the security room controlling all of the cells, which will lead to the upper cells. There will then be a hallway reconnecting the two floors. From here, the players will go through the bathrooms and into the sewers, where a hallway will lead to the back entrance of the Gulag. 'The Back Entrance' Opening the other door will lead the players to a series of backways to the rear entrance of the Gulag. On the way, there will be barriers and weapons off the wall. 'The Pack-a-Punch Machine and Slot-R Machine' The Pack-a-Punch Machine and Slot-R Machine are located in different locations on this map and are activated by doing different tasks. 'Pack-a-Punch Machine' This is activated by simply opening every entrance of the Gulag. Undead Richtofen will laugh demonically and say "You have finally solved the puzzle!" The Pack-a-Punch Machine will then appear at the edge of the starting room. 'Slot-R Machine' This is activated by throwing a grenade at all of the television screens in the security room. There will be a large noise, sounding similar to a surge of power. Undead Joseph Allen will then say "And I thought you'd never find out this one!" The machine will appear in the center of the room. Players who are on the spot when it appears will instantly be killed and respawned at the beginning of the map with no points and a pistol. 'Easter Eggs' 'Major Easter Egg' 'Minor Easter Egg' There is a minor easter egg featured in this map. The result is an easter egg song. The player must find five Task Force 141 helmets laying around the map saying "141" on the side. 'Helmet Locations' #Next to where the Pack-a-Punch Machine appears. #On a wooden plank sticking out from a ledge on the backway. #On top of a courtyard fence. #Lodged into the celing of the security room. #Lodged into the wall of the tunnel leading to the rear entrance. 'Perks' There are two new perks featured on this map. The first one is known as Unfreeze Tea and the other is known as Bat-Man. 'Enemies' There is a new type of enemy featured in this map named Snowmen. They appear once the power is turned on (in the security room). However, they only come from outside. They are similar to the Crawler Zombies, but have an icy aura and can freeze the player temporarily if they are influenced heavily with the explosion. 'Wonder Weapons' A new wonder weapon is featured in this map. Like all other wonder weapons, it is available from the Mystery Box and Console Commands and can be Pack-a-Punched. It is known as the Fusion. Weapons 'Assault Rifles' *M4A1 *M14 *FAMAS *TAR-21 *SCAR-H *G36 **G36C *AUG A3 *AK-47 *F2000 *M16A4 *G3 *QBZ-95 *L85A1 *AKM 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP5 **MP5k *MP7 *P90 *Vector *UMP45 *Uzi **Mini-Uzi **Micro Uzi *AKS-74U 'Light Machine Guns' *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *L86 LSW *M240 *MG4 *PKM **PK Pecheng *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *W1200 *Benelli M4 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Striker *KSG *Mossberg 500 *SPAS-15 'Sniper Rifles' *Intervention *Barrett .50cal *M24 *M40A3 'Pistols' *M1911 *M9 *USP. 45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Five-seveN Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Modern Zombies